


hlvrai workskin

by Galaxy_Creativity



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Creativity/pseuds/Galaxy_Creativity
Summary: a reference of what my hlvrai workskin looks like. it’s based off one i found on tumblr, with some changes to add ocs and some other characters.(base: https://thedevotress.tumblr.com/post/628408989141581824/i-just-got-reminded-of-my-hlvrai-workskin-so)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Soruxi’s Workskins





	hlvrai workskin

all example below:

gordon

gordon(hlvrai)

hlvrai gordon but magic

freemind

freeman (vanilla gordon)

loverboy

admin loverboy

doc (mad scientist gordon from hlvrv)

swap-hlvrai gordon

benrey

benrey (evil)

tommy

coomer

coomer (serious)

coomer (superplayer)

coomer (evil)

bubby

darnold

forzen

gman

Lord Alucerien

L

mallorus

calamity

daisy (rgb)

noire (rgb)

[red] (rgb)

[green] (rgb)

[blue] (rgb)

hyacinth/desktop assistant


End file.
